


A New Light

by Future_Sociopath



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Fights, YouTube, new relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Future_Sociopath/pseuds/Future_Sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You couldnt believe anything that had happen for the past year. The fights, scares, abuse, heartache, and anxiety. Those five things are what you recieve in a failing/broken relationship. But will the comfort of your bestfriend and a few guys youtube videos help you through the hurt? Maybe you would even go as far as to meet those youtubers in the hope of finding comfort..<br/>TRIGGER WARNINGS: (Suicidal Thoughts/actions, Violence, Rape, and Abuse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Asshole Ex Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Asshole+Ex+Boyfriend).



 

A breakup is always hard, even if the man who broke up with you physically and mentally abused you. Somehow after the nights of screaming and crying you still felt love for that man. Past the scars on your wrists and legs, you begged for another night in that bed you two shared. It was almost as if being in love blinded you from the pain and torture it also put you through. That is of course, until you get out of the toxic mess you called a relationship.

 

"He is my best friends older brother!" You could remember the excitement your once cheerful voice gave out. It was in the beginning of the relationship that you could be found smiling at the thought of your boyfriend Ian. Hell, you thought that dating him would bring you closer to your best friend. I mean it was like you were part of the family already, so if anything maybe one day you actually could be.. It was after three weeks you knew that couldn't happen. You lost your friend after a fight about kissing her brother. Back when kissing him meant something you would do it as often as possible and often hid from the family to spend time alone making out, she had caught you in the act. It took six months before she finally forgave you two, a thing you never wished happened.

 

After the kissing incident, Ian became aggressive. Maybe it was that he had to go into the hospital soon, or the fact that he thought you would put out for him, but deep down we both knew it was because of his sister. See she refused to talk to him until after she forgave you, so the six months really made him angry. Anytime he would see you, he would comment about how ugly you looked in that outfit or how you should have done your hair and makeup everyday. You starved yourself, did your makeup different, asked him what you should do with your hair, fuck you even picked up his bad habits. You did these things for the chance that he might actually love you, but it never worked.

 

Soon the words turned to actions as he threw you against walls, slapped you on any showing skin, and ripped your clothing to have some sort of control over you. Your friend forgave you after the those six months of torture, and everything seemed to go back to the loving relationship that you once had. That of course only lasted a couple of days before it picked right back up again. It was almost as if he enjoyed watching you fall apart in his hands, and after you two broke up, you realized it was exactly that.

 

The slaps turned into punches, the halls turned to floors, and the clothing rips got bigger to the point were you had to start borrowing your friends clothing every time you saw him. But it didn't stop there. On many nights he would sneak you over and do whatever he wanted to your body, as you had given up the will to fight back. Nobody ever knew about the pain he gave you, and you never thought about ending it. The love you had once felt from him wasnt there anymore, but as days went by you steadily fell more in love with him. You couldn't seem to give him up.

 

"If you treat a women the same way as you did in the beginning, there will never be an ending. " Those words are what he would always tell you, and you wanted to belive that he would stop his abusive ways and love you like he did in the beginning.

 

It wasnt until July 29th that he left you. Crying is all you did that day. He called you on Skype and admitted to cheating on you several times with any girl with a big enough ass. It broke your heart because anytime he saw a guys number on your phone, he read through your text messages and would cause you of cheating and threaten to leave you. Your friends and family tried to comfort you, but nothing helped. It was almost as if going numb was the only thing you could do. Cuts started to appear on your wrists and thighs in an effort to go completely numb, but almost like comfort it didn't work. You thought ending it all would be a good way to handle the situation, but you couldn't go through with it and ended up in the hospital getting your stomach pumped.

 

You would sometimes find yourself looking for comfort in your best friend, but she would go on and on about how you and her brother belong together. If she stayed the night with you, she would talk about him for hours straight and argue with you until you let her keep going. Listening to someone say you should get back with the man who abused you for almost two years is almost as much torture as the relationship itself was. Nights were spent crying hoping that you would find someone, but praying never worked and you were left alone in a tear soaked pillow for weeks. On the outside you seemed perfectly normal, but on the inside you were a tower in ruins.

 

That of course was until one day you decided to get on your forgotten you tube account (you were a very talented makeup artist that would post tutorials until Ian made you stop). You looked through the trending section hoping that a video or two would take your mind off of everything. It was the gaming section that really caught your attention. You had loved to watch people play video games, but as you grew older you never had the time to watch videos like that. You had nothing to do anyway, so you scrolled through the section until you found a horror game played by what seemed an angry man with fiery red hair. Of course his entire head wasnt one color, but just the ends at the top.

 

His look shocked you and drew you in. Though the game looked interesting, you were more focused on the man playing it. Soon enough you fell into a rabbit hole watching any video you could get your hands on. His voice calmed you even if it were screaming or cursing half of the time. Something about that man sent chills all over your body and seemed to relax you. Small little notes were taken about this Markiplier man. He was single, he lived in the same city as you, and he was only a couple of years older than you. "Fuck.." You say to yourself quietly in your black bedroom, the only light coming from your phone and the only sound coming from int as well.

 

Markipliers videos had made you completly forget about Ian and Chy (your best friend). All you wanted to do was watch more of him. But of course, you didn't want to be creepy and enter the zone of stalking, so you decided to quit and loom for another calming face. It wasnt hard since in your recommended box was a bright green haired, similar to Marks, lad with soft features and dazzling eyes. He hadn't caught your attention like Markiplier did, but the name Jacksepticeye caught your interest and you soon fell down the same hole you had with Markiplier. His accent seemed intoxicating to you, and made you want to fall asleep listening to him.

 

It was crazy how these two men you had never met before comforted you in ways that your own twin sister couldn't, and it was addicting. However, you assured yourself that you wouldn't become some sort of crazy fangirl over them even if they did comfort you. As much as you imagined being with them everyday, you knew it would never happen, and you would more than likely never meet them.

 

With a small sigh you plug your phone into the charger beside tour bed and give in for the night. You could see the sunrise between the panels of your tightly shut blinds and decided sleep was better than comfort. For the first time in weeks, you hadn't cried before you fell asleep. No nightmares haunted your dreams as they had almost routinely done before. It would turn out to be one of the best nights of your year with more soon to come.

 

Even if you were hurt and dead inside, something gave you hope. Something inside yourself wanted you to go out there and achieve things you never thought you could, but that was for another day. Right now, the progress you have made was better than anyone had thought it could get. Those men would have a bigger impact on you than you had ever thought.

 

 

IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO MY READERS:  
If you are going though a tough relationship please believe that it can and will get better. This entire entry was based off of my ex boyfriend, so I know how hard things can get. If any of you girl or boy need me I am here for you!

 

There will be more chapters made so dont think that this is the ending! If you have any recomendations (maybe how the youtubers and main character meet) please dont be afraid to say something. Thank you guys so much, and I hope to see you in the next chapter! I love you all!

\- Victoria ♡♡♡♡♡

 

Social Media might be included in later chapters if wanted. I am always up for talking to fans and taking your recomendations!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You couldnt believe anything that had happen for the past year. The fights, scares, abuse, heartache, and anxiety. Those five things are what you recieve in a failing/broken relationship. But will the comfort of your bestfriend and a few guys youtube videos help you through the hurt? Maybe you would even go as far as to meet those youtubers in the hope of finding comfort..  
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: (Suicidal Thoughts/actions, Violence, Rape, and Abuse)

 What is love? Can you find it without pain? Is there a way to find a new beginning? Maybe just maybe it starts with being a fan.

 

You decided in the morning that you would spend the take taking care of yourself, a thing you havent done in a while. It was hard to find the time to change your clothes or do your hair when all you could think about was Ian. But today would be different, you assured yourself.

 

Instead of wearing sweatpants and an oversized hoodie you decided to change into a pair of leggings and a bright, flowy , floral tank top. Your hair that had spent weeks in a bun finally came down and was being brushed. Your forgotten features were excavated as you put on your makeup, of course in the complete opposite way Ian liked it. This was progress, this was something you could get used to.

 

Voices come from the kitchen beside your room, and you knew it had to be your mother as your sisters recently moved out of the house. That was something that you wished you could do, just get out of your childhood home and venture around. Your father had left you enough money in his will to buy your own apartment on the other side of town and support you until you could find a job, but you had never seen the right place or something was always keeping you back. With your sudden change in appearance, you surely should keep going.

 

Deciding to make some dinner, it was around early evening when you woke up, you slowly step out of the room where you had held yourself captive.The idea of a home cooked meal made your stomach growl as you had been basically living off take out for weeks.

 

"(Y/N), honey, would you like something to eat?" Your mother's voice called out from the kitchen as she heard your door open. "I could go get you something" Her voice is cut off as her eyes meet your form in the kitchen. Almost instantly those bright orbs widened and a small smile creeped up onto her cheeks. She noticed the difference and thought that this would mean progress. God she hoped it would last.

 

"I was just going to make something easy and go back into my room." Your mothers smile disappeared at the words and stepped back from the cupboard allowing you to rummage. "I just need a light snack. I was planning on searching for apartments tonight .." You trail off and begin to search through the cupboard settling on a poorly made sandwich and some goldfish.

 

"I can help you if you would like dear, I am sure there are some places close to home." Passifing your mother you smile lightly and nod. "I should be fine, just a little browsing tonight, nothing major." Again the smile comes back to your mothers cheeks as you speak, giving her more hope in you as you continue to talk.

 

"Okay honey, if you need anything I am just right down the hall. Dont forget to find something safe! Your father did not want you to live in some scary apartment downtown.." Your mother sighs and retreats back to her room. This was the first actually conversation you two had in a while, it actually felt good to talk to someone face to face instead of through a screen. Maybe this phase would last.

 

After eating at the island in your kitchen you slowly make your way back into your bedroom making sure the door were locked and windows shut, hopefully nothing would disturb you tonight. As you fell back into the soft bed you called home, you realized that your mother would be felt alone in this big house by herself. Maybe she would sell it and move into an apartment or travel the world, at least you hoped so.

 

Pulling out the laptop from under your bed, you plug-in your headphones and open up two web browsers. One would be for YouTube, and the other for your search. Though you wanted to just turn on some music and drown yourself out while you looked for a nice place in LA, you couldn't help but click on a video with Markiplier. I mean no music could quite calm you down like markipkiers voice.

 

Hours pass before you finally settle on a part of the city you want to live in. It wasnt that far from some working areas and it was on the other side of town far from your horrible memories. But, it wasnt until midnight that you found a perfect sized apartment that you fell in love with.

 

The room was on the 6th floor, almost at the top of the building, and it came partly furnished. Two bedrooms and two full bathrooms filled the space with a fully furnished kitchen and working a.c. It was perfect to you! The security on the apartment complex was better than you hoped for and the rent wasnt too bad. They had parking for your car and even a swimming pool. You felt as if you were going to enjoy it there, and you had no idea how much you were.

 

 

 

It took about a month to get ready for living in the apartment. Your mother had taken you shopping for household items and even got some furniture that the house hadn't come with yet. Chairs, couches, a king sized bed, a full size mattress for the guest bedroom, a couple of rugs, lamps, side tables, and dressers were moved into the apartment, which took much more worked than you hoped as it was on almost the top floor. Thankfully your mother had a couple of her friends help and your best friend even gave you a housewarming gift , a plant, to make the home seem more lively.

 

Though you hadn't completely forgotten about Ian and his abuse, your cried less and thought about going out more. The nights in your apartment were filled with videos from Markiplier and Jacksepticeye, making you feel much more at home. Though on some occasions you could have sworn you heard Markipkiers voice in the hallway, you knew you were probably just imagining it from all the videos you had watched.

 

The fact in question? Was it really your imagination or did you just move into the same apartment complex as the famous youtuber. Sure you had never been able to get to your door before the voice disappeared down the hall, but the fiery red hair haunted your dreams.

 

Were you actually turning into the fangirl you promised yourself not to be?

 

 

 

 

Hey guys!! Im sorry for the stories skips and time changes, I didnt want the entire background story to be dragged on. If you have any suggestions or comments please do say something! Love you guys  
-Victoria ♡♡♡♡♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if I make any mistakes, please feel free to point out anything to me! This story is based off of my life (no these arent their real names ) with a bit of fantasy added in . If any of you are going through something lime this I am here to help you in anyway. Nobody should have to go through what I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You couldnt believe anything that had happen for the past year. The fights, scares, abuse, heartache, and anxiety. Those five things are what you recieve in a failing/broken relationship. But will the comfort of your bestfriend and a few guys youtube videos help you through the hurt? Maybe you would even go as far as to meet those youtubers in the hope of finding comfort.. TRIGGER WARNINGS: (Suicidal Thoughts/actions, Violence, Rape, and Abuse)

Habits are one of the hardest things to break. Habits that you have acquired from you Ex are even harder to break. My nails no longer represent what they once were and now hidden under fake talons from the biting, my heart aches to break someone elses like mine was, and the anxiety. These things were given to you by your abuser, almost like a christmas present. 

 

          Though you had gotten far away from the memories and spent your time watching YouTube videos, job searching, and living a normal life you just couldn't break the habits he had inforced onto you. On some nights you would sit alone in your bedroom with just the sounds of the outside world and think about your life up until this moment. You would think about how people would pay to be in your situation. A home, a car, and riches were something you didn't have to work for but you would still trade everything for a happy life. 

 

           Tonight was one of those night, but you decided that instead of laying in your dark room, you would go for a small walk. Slowly you dragged your body out from under the blankets and over to the matte black vanity you kept in the corner of your room. All you could see in the surrounding mirror was the glow of your skin. Though you could only see the outline of everything, clothing wouldn't be hard to find. 

           Normally a pair of leggings and a tank top would suffice for the small stroll, but something about tonight made you want to dress up a little more than usual. Grabbing a pair of red, acid washed, high-waisted jean shorts and a black crop top you quickly get dressed. It wasnt exactly cold in LA, but you felt a bit revealed. Soon enough a light cardigan surrounded your body keeping you somewhat warm. 

          "Its going to be alright (Y/N). You will just take a small walk in the park next door and clear your mind." Again you were talking to yourself, somehow it was comforting. Your purse was on your shoulder in an instant making sure that you have pepper spray in reach. I mean a girl has to be safe in the middle of the night. 

         The bright lights of the hallway dilated your pupils as you stepped out of your dark apartment. You had always promised yourself that you wouldn't sulk in the darkness, but that seemed to be your home. 

         As quick as your feet could carry you, you found yourself in the elevator taking you downstairs. Sure it seemed a bit weird to be the only one up at this hour, but the night was your day. Greetings were said to the security guards on your way out. They seemed to be the only friends you had made while in this apartment. Of course some of your neighbors had greeted you or brought house warming presents, but none of them seemed to want to connect with you more than a neighbor kind of way. 

        Outside seemed more quiet than usual. A weird vibe made you shake and shiver when any sound interrupted the silence. Maybe you should just go back inside and wait until another night. Your breath seemed to be caught in your throat as your footsteps crunch against the dewy grass in the park. You could have sworn you heard footsteps behind you, but you never had the guts to look behind. It wasnt until you had reached a dark part surrounded by trees that it suddenly hit you. 

          There was someone behind you, and their intentions were not ones you wanted to deal with. 

          The cold grass surrounded your frame as you were pushed onto the ground and kicked forcefully in the stomach. This brought back memories and at first it didn't hurt, but then the kicks , with what seemed like steel toes boots, kept coming. Stomach, chest, thighs, and your neck were all beaten. A mans voice was demanding something, but you couldn't make out the words from behind your tears. 

          Soon enough the kicking stopped, and a thud came from the ground beside you. Almost in an instant hands were wrapped around your neck gripping tightly enough to where you could barely breathe.

         "You really thought that you could escape from your past huh you fucking whore. Just because Ian gave up on your pathetic ass doesn't mean you still don't belong to me." The mans voice was deep and broken, almost as if the words were drunken slurs. As much as you didn't want to remember who was speaking to you, the voice was far too familiar. 

          Ian would get drunk at points and decide that you needed someone else to teach you what he couldn't. Julian was a drunk Ian found on the side of the street. He  was a tall, burly guy with a thick accent. Though you could never figure out where the accent was from, you could tell in wasnt from the United States. 

          Julian would take turns beating you with Ian. He would put spikes on his shoes and kick you until you bled from puncture wounds. Nights with him made you wish you were in Ian's bed again, but you had to deal with the pain as it went.

           There was no way he could have found me. I made my mom swear she wouldn't tell anyone my address. 

           "Chy...." You whisper before everything went black. The thick callused hands were the last thing you felt before a groan came from beside you and the hands were gone. It was likely that someone had seen Julian attack you and helped you out, but the voice that called out to you seemed so familiar. The only part you didn't understand was that they didn't know your name. 

 

 

           The soft sheets you woke up in were unfamiliar. It seemed as if you woke up in someone elses bed wearing only your shorts and a crop top. And technically that is exactly what you did. Instead of the normal black color you were used to by now, the room was filled with reds and blues. A soft brown bed frame surrounded the bed and somehow you felt comfortable here. No matter how comfortable you felt, you were still in a strangers bed and you needed to leave as soon as possible.

         Sitting up as quick as you could made you groan in agony which led to footsteps being heard walking towards the room. "Oh god.." You whispered under your breath and quickly jumped out of the comfortable bed only leading for you to fall onto the ground in complete pain. "Fuck.." A gentle voice came from the doorway a few feet away from you. You hadn't bothered ro look up as you were in too much pain to move a muscle. 

        "Are you okay? Let me help you up." It was the voice from last night. The familiar sound brought you comfort but you could help but still be frightened by it. Soft hands wrapped around you picking you up in a bridal style and led you back into the bed. You could feel the fit arms of the man through his short and noted that he must work out a bunch. You couldn't tell if that was a good or bad sign.

         After your body hits the soft covers again to slightly open your eyes to see who had helped you up. Your eyes widen and you crawl away from the form despite your clear injuries. 

       "I-Its you....." 

 

Will it be Ian, Julian, Jack, Mark, or one of your old friends? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You couldnt believe anything that had happen for the past year. The fights, scares, abuse, heartache, and anxiety. Those five things are what you recieve in a failing/broken relationship. But will the comfort of your bestfriend and a few guys youtube videos help you through the hurt? Maybe you would even go as far as to meet those youtubers in the hope of finding comfort.. TRIGGER WARNINGS: (Suicidal Thoughts/actions, Violence, Rape, and Abuse)

 If love was all I could love to you, would you take it and leave? 

 

         "I-It's you...." Though the pain in your stomach, neck, and head were overwhelming you, you managed to make out those two words. You couldn't believe it. He was standing right in front of you. You were in his house, in his fucking bed. 

          The man seemed confused and stood there on the side of the large bed. Did he not speak or move because he was shocked? Fuck, at this moment you didnt care anymore. He was right in front of you. 

           Pain shot through your body as you continued to crawl backwards almost as shocked as the man was. There wasnt much room for you to continue to move back, and you eventually fell onto the deep brown hardwood floor again. 

         "God fucking dammit!" The words spill out of your mouth like water from a broken damn. Again you could hear the footsteps coming towards you. Soft hands once again wrapped around the frail body that laid on the floor hoping to return it to the soft bed. You put up no fight and let the man carry you back into bed. 

        "I know this might seem weird, waking up in a strangers bed and all. But I was strolling through the park last night trying to clear my mind when I saw you getting beat up by that man. I couldn't just leave you there so I brought you back to my place since you were unconscious. " Listening to him explain the previous night seemed somehow comforting. To know the man who gave you comfort through your heartache was worried about your health. 

          Sitting there shocked you just stare at him. This was so unreal, almost like a dream. Shit, were you still knocked out and in Julian's shack he called home. 

           "Oh god, are you okay? Do you have a concussion? How many fingers am I holding up?" Two fingers were held up in front of your face causing you to give a slight chuckle before looking away. 

           "I am fine, just a bit shocked.... I mean-" You quickly get cut off by a weird fast paced  thumping leading into the room. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as a large golden dog ran into the room and onto the bed. The man protectively sat down on the bed keeping the large animal away from your sore body. 

         "Jeez, I'm sorry. This is my baby Chica." His blinding smile is all you could focus on as his arms move from around you to pet the dog. 

       "It really is him.." You whisper under your breath and turn away from the man to fide your blushed face." 

       "Excuse me for being impolite. I am Mark Fischbach. Though our meeting was a little unorthodox, it is a pleasure meeting you." It seemed as if his smile only grew larger as he reached his hand out to shake yours. Unorthodox is right, this meeting was not how you planned. Instead of running off into the sunset together you were bruised and bloody on this mans bed. Your elegant dress was a pair of high-waisted shorts and a ripped crop top that exposed your black bra. 

        "(Y/N)....." You whisper and turn towards him to properly shake the hand in front of you. "And I am very sorry about your sheets.." Hair moves in front of your face as you motion your head to the white sheets stained with dirt, grass, and blood. "I can buy you a new pair if you would like." That soft hand moves to your face and pushes your hair behind your ear. 

      "A girl with a pretty name like yours shouldnt be worried about small things like that." His smile faded as a blush creeped up onto his cheeks. "I'm sorry, i shouldnt be flirting." He stands up and moves away from the bed making you seem a bit lonely. His presence was warm and intoxicating.

        As the dog jumps off of the dirty sheets Mark turns back towards your frail blushing frame on the bed. "Would you mind telling me what led to last night? " Though the words sounded angry, his voice made them feel like he was trying to protect you from it happening again.

        "It's a long story." You mumble and he sits back down beside you. The bed formed to his body and somehow pushed you closer to him. Though it was a long-awaited dream to be this close, you felt awkward. "I've got plenty of time." He responds and lightly moves his arm behind you. 

 

          An hour passes of tear soaked cheeks and an agitated Mark. He seemed angry that Ian had put you through that. 

      "And... umm.. that is where you come in.. You kinda helped me through the hurt. I promise I'm not some crazy fan that just wanted to tell you their story. I'm sorry about this.." You came to the end of your story and somewhat scoot away from Mark feeling awkward. 

           "(Y/N).." He mumbles and pulls you into his chest wrapping his arms lightly around your waist not wanting to hurt you. Laying your hands on his chest you take a deep breath wanting to remember the smell of his cologne. 

            It was a tight embrace that made you feel safe and sound."Fuck.." You whisper under your breath and jump back, of course not without a groan of pain. "Just look at me Mark. You shouldnt be hugging me. I'm a mess.." A mumble escapes your lips as you look down at your ripped dirty clothes. 

             "I can let you borrow some stuff. I don't exactly have shorts that would fit you or underwear.. You can go take a shower and wear one of my shirts." You try to hide the smile at the thought. This had to be a fucking dream. "I would like that.." A slow sigh of relief comes from Mark as you stand up without falling over. 

              Mark grabs an old shirt and a couple of towels before leading you to the bathroom. "There are bandages in the bottom right drawer if you need any. I'm sorry if the body wash is a little manly smelling. And if you need anything I will be just in the other room. Do you need anything else?" 

             "Could you tell me where we are exactly?" You switch your weight onto your better knee and look his body up and down. It was definitely different from the videos you watched, but in a better way. 

            He names the same apartment complex and a room number a floor above where  you live and you almost drop dead. "You have to be kidding me. I live just a floor down.." You smile and nod your head lightly as he gives a laugh at your response. "I am just going to go take a shower now. Thank you." Without thinking you kiss Marks cheek and retreat to the bathroom not noticing what you had done until you already got into the shower. 

           

            It took you about Forty-Five minutes to completely wash the dirt off of my body and out of my hair. All you could think about was Mark and how he was in the next room. As you let the hot water sink into your skin, you checked out you beaten body. Your stomach was filled with bruises as well as your thighs and parts of your breasts. 

             The hot water soon turned cold, making you get out of the shower. Thankfully the bathroom had enough mirrors for you to completely check out your body. After drying off and putting your bra back on, you decided to just commando and put your dirty shorts back on. Wrapping the white fluffy towel around your bottom half, you start to place the band aids on the cuts.

              Bandages covered your stomach thighs and arms before you noticed that there were cuts on your back that you wouldn't be able to reach. Debating whether to go ask mark for help or not consumed your mind. If you put your shorts on Mark wouldn't be able to reach the cuts, but if you didn't you had a risk to exposing yourself. Unfortunately the wounds needed to be covered, so you decided to grab a couple of bandages and go find Mark. 

             "Mark.." You quietly call out before hearing some noises in the other room. Walking up to the door you raise your hand up to knock. "Come in.." Marks voice could be heard quietly talking after he had spoken to you. As you walked into the room you could see he was on Skype with a couple of people, you couldn't tell who yet, and you had just walked into his recording studio. 

           It was much messier than you had imagined, but you could understand the mess. "I am sorry if I am interrupting.. I could go-" Your voice is cut off by the sounds of laughter from the speakers and realized you were in shot of the camera. Quickly you move to the side and look away hoping that the people on Skype hadn't seen much of you. "Rough night last night buddy?" You hear laughter continue after the comment. Fuck.. They saw your bruises and bandages. You should have just gotten dressed already. 

         Mark turns around in his chair looking up and down at your body before sighing. It was way worse than any of you had thought, and you knew that was what he was thinking. Mark shuts his Skype down to pay full attention to you and not caring about who he had ended the call with. "(Y/N)..." He whispered in the same voice he had earlier. You felt bad that you had dragged him into this. "I was just wondering if you could help me with a couple of bandages on my back that I couldn't reach..." 

        It took a couple of trys before the bandages successfully made it onto your back in the correct spots. Marks hands were shaky and he seemed nervous to touch you. I mean who wouldn't be nervous to touch an almost completely naked girl covered in bruises. 

        "I wont break in half if you touch me Mark..." The voice that escaped your throat almost a whisper. 

        "Youve been through a lot (Y/N).." Mark turns you around and gently grabs your chin. "You might not be fragile but I am protective. Yes I know it sounds weird saying as we just met. But something about you makes me want to protect you. Keep you out of harms way." As he spoke he stepped closer to you making you back away until your back hit a blank wall. A small cry of pain escaped your lips which made Mark take a small step back, the wrap his arms around your waist as to not make you hit the wall again.

        "I shouldnt do this.." he whispered almost trying to tell himself that it was wrong. "But fuck if this doesn't feel so right.." His face approached your and you closed you eyes. You could feel his cool breath against your lips and knew he was only inches away from you.. 

         "Mark..." You whisper but only hear silence in return. Slowly he grew closer to you until you could feel his lips right in front of yours. 

        You leaned in to meet him only centimeters keeping you two apart.. 

        "Let me make it all better.." 

 

 

 

 

Will they kiss? Will something happen? Or will you just chicken out? You are so close, but soooo far.. 

 

 

 

KISS KISS.... oh umm *coughs* I was not chanting for the people in my story to kiss... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You couldnt believe anything that had happen for the past year. The fights, scares, abuse, heartache, and anxiety. Those five things are what you recieve in a failing/broken relationship. But will the comfort of your bestfriend and a few guys youtube videos help you through the hurt? Maybe you would even go as far as to meet those youtubers in the hope of finding comfort.. TRIGGER WARNINGS: (Suicidal Thoughts/actions, Violence, Rape, and Abuse)

          "Mark..." You whisper but only hear silence in return. Slowly he grew closer to you until you could feel his lips right in front of yours. 

 

        You leaned in to meet him only centimeters keeping you two apart.. 

 

        "Let me make it all better.." 

        Both of your lips part to meet each others. You were so close to kissing him. "Mark.. I have no pants on.." A mumble came from your lips almost making them touch Marks. He let's go of you and backs up embarrassed. Your eyes move to the floor avoiding this face. "I need some clothes from my room.." Mark moves towards you and kisses your forehead. Though Mark isn't that tall, he still towered over you a considerable amount. 

         "I'll pack a bag for you. I don't want you going down there since that guy might be around. You will be staying with me for about a week, and there will be no fight about it. I will adapt my schedule to taking care of you as much as I can until you are better. You can go put on my shirt and I will go pack you a weeks worth of clothing. I will grab anything that looks like you will need it like some pillows, phone charger, undies.." Mark trails off and winks before walking out of the room. 

         After a thirty minute conversation about what to get and where everything is, you start to feel a bit weird. Pantless in front of an almost stranger could get a bit nerve-racking. Finally Mark left to go to your apartment and you rushed back into the bathroom. 

         The bruises on your stomach looked much worse in the bathroom mirror than when you had caught your reflection on the computer monitor. Hurriedly you look around the bathroom for some sort of lotion to rub on the bruises. "How does a single man not have any lotion in his bathroom." You speak out maybe a bit louder than you hoped. 

         "Because he keeps it next to his computer." Mark's voice could be heard from outside the door. Quickly you wrap the towel around your waist and open the door. 

         "Didnt your mother ever teach you that spying was wrong?" You smile and grab the bag from his hand happy that you had some clean clothes to throw on. 

          Almost as if he had completely ignored your statement, Mark begins to talk. "That is only one bag. The others are in the bedroom on the bed. I also grabbed a couple soft pillows and..." Again he trails off and shakes his head trying to hide his laughter. "I grabbed the stuffed animal you had on your bed." 

          Red was the color of your cheeks at this point. Obviously you didn't think this through. He had been through your drawers to find your underwear and bras. Fuck, he had seen all of your panties. You look away and push the door closed. "Not funny Mark!" You mumble towards the door and throw your towel off. Next the bra comes off and you feel a little weird being naked with Mark right outside the door. 

          A red lace bra falls out if the bag along with a few pairs of shorts, a couple of panties, and a few shirts. You shove the shirts back into the bag and pick out a pair of panties. Sliding your undergarments on, you finally decide that a soft pair of cotton shorts would match the old blue shirt Mark let you borrow. 

           The worn shirt smelled like Marks cologne and you couldn't give up the opportunity to wear it. Since the shirt was like a dress on you it was tucked into your shorts waistband messily. Searching through the bag again, you try to find a hair band. Finally after what seemed like hours, you put your hair up into a messy bun. 

          "Hey Mark.." You call out after opening the bathroom door. Mark was in the bedroom changing the sheets. Instead of the plain white sheets and blankets, Mark changed them into full black sheets. He had placed your pillows on one side of the bed and your stuffed Stitch (from Lilo and Stitch*) on the center of the bed. 

          Mark turns around and smiles at you. "Well don't you look pretty in someone elses shirt." Almost as if you were limping, you slowly make your way to the bed. "I hope you don't mind if I share the bed with you. Sleeping on the couch last night really messed with my back. " The Markiplier would be sleeping in bed next to you for a week. Isnt that some sort of fucking crazy? 

         "No umm... I don't mind that at all." You smile and lay back carefully on the bed as if not to hurt yourself. "You know this bed is super comfortable." Mark lays down next to you with a nod of his head. Of course he would agree, I mean he bought the bed. From the room we could hear Chica bouncing around in the living room. You were sorta happy that she wasnt in the room pouncing on you, or at least trying to, again. 

           "Well, I also hope you don't mind that I am a massive cuddler." A smile is on both of your faces as you move closer to Mark. Laying your head on his shoulder your wrap your arm around his muscular chest. A leg wraps around one of marks and it felt nice. Though you being forward was completely different from your normal self, it felt right.

           "As long as you don't hurt me in the middle of the night I am fine. " Since it was only late afternoon you couldn't exactly fall asleep now, but you felt so comfortable with him that you wanted to. Mark wrapped his arm lightly around your back, and put the other one on your hand. 

            "You know normally all a fan would het from me was a hug and a picture.." The handsome man next to you states. You stayed silent and waited to see if he would say anything else. "Let me take you on a date!" Mark makes you both sit up, making the position a little weird, but it wasnt hurting you so you let it be. "There is a fair in town in a couple of days and I would lobe to take you out the that. I've always wanted to go on the ferris wheel, but I've never had someone to go on it with. Bob, Wade, and Jack never wanted to go on it. So will you go with me?" As Mark spoke, he never looked into your eyes but instead at the sheets. 

             Your head nods quickly almost immediately saying yes to his proposal. "I would love to go on a date with you... but umm.. Are you sure you want to go on a date with me? I mean you know my story. I was abused and am scared of that happening again. I might not be able to move as quickly as you would like." You look down at the ground and Mark looks up at you. 

             "Lets take our time together." He reaches his hand over to you and grabs your chin forcing you to look at him. "I am going to order some pizza for dinner. You can just adjust the bed to your liking and we can have a picnic in bed. We can turn on a movie and just relax. I have some videos stocked up so that I don't have to record today so i will go upload one while I order pizza." Marks soft lips again touch your forehead and cheeks before untangling from you. 

            You would have to say this was going to be a pretty amazing week for the both of you. Fuck, you needed a word better than amazing. (Y/N) a fan of Markiplier was staying in his house and going on a date with him. God were you lucky. 

             The pillows and blankets didn't really need to be moved much. You switched a body pillow to the edge of the bed so you didn't feel like you could fall off again, and you moved Stitch to the end of the bed. On cold nights you would cuddle with him or complain about something to him, but Mark was with you now. You had a feeling that you wouldn't need Stitch for a little while. 

              Hours of pizza and horror movies turned the day into night. It wasnt until about midnight that you both had grown tired of the movie on the t.v.. 

           "Hey.." Mark whispered into your ear and smiled. "I think it might be time clean up and rest a bit. We are going to have a long day tomorrow." Swiftly he moves everything off of the bed and turns off the movie. Mark had a fan in his room so it wasnt completely silent, but made the room much colder. 

          You scoot closer to Mark and he wraps his arms around your lower waist in a spooning position. Marks chest was against your back making you feel warm and wanted. "Thank you for everything Mark." Your voice was a whisper in the darkness to him. He just scooted closer to you in response taking in your scent. 

           It didn't take you both long to fall asleep. Both of you longed for another in their big lonely bed and finally had one. Dreams filled your mind and Mark couldn't help but just hold you all night. This was going to be an amazing week. 

 

 

 

I'm sorry if this is a weird chapter. I had to rewrite it three times because I lost my story multiple times, of course stupid me. ♡♡♡ 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You couldnt believe anything that had happen for the past year. The fights, scares, abuse, heartache, and anxiety. Those five things are what you recieve in a failing/broken relationship. But will the comfort of your bestfriend and a few guys youtube videos help you through the hurt? Maybe you would even go as far as to meet those youtubers in the hope of finding comfort.. TRIGGER WARNINGS: (Suicidal Thoughts/actions, Violence, Rape, and Abuse)

        You had been fairly comfortable when you woke up that morning. Marks arms were still around you, but in a differentposition. The sun creeped through the faded curtains allowing you to see Marks soft features. Instead of the sweatpants and old t-shirt he was wearing, he had changed into a pair of boxers and a nicer shirt. There was no doubt that he had left while you slept to go record a video. You didn't mind that fact at all, hell even enjoyed that he came back to bed with you. 

 

         Images of his trying to be quiet made you smile as you layed closer to him trying to keep yourself in a position that didnt hurt you. Your head was laying on his chest so that you could listen to the calming sounds of his heartbeat. A soft mumble comes from his lips as he moves his arm around your waist pulling you closer than you already were. One of your legs intertwine with his. "(Y/N).... " Mark whispers into the peaceful morning before takin in air with a yawn. "Go back to sleep.." His voice was amazing in the morning. Groagy and rough. 

 

         Pretending to be asleep still you put your bruised hand on his chest and close your eyes. Maybe a little more sleep couldn't exactly hurt you.  

 

         It took about an hour and a half for Mark to wake up. He enjoyed the feeling of you with him in bed, and wanted it to last as long as he could. There was no way the handsome man would get up and ruin the moment. That thought continued until a knock came from the hallway. Fuck, someone was at the front door. 

 

         The loud noise made (Y/N) jump up, almost in an unsettling manner. "Sorry (Y/N). I'll go get the door." As Mark spoke you decided to follow him and make some breakfast even though you had stuffed your faces last night. It wasnt exactly breakfast time so you didn't know what to make. In fact you didn't know what Mark had in his kitchen or even what he liked to eat. As the handsome man left to answer the door, you snuck your way into the kitchen to scan the food he had.  

         A small amount of commotion came from the door, but you decided to ignore it and let Mark handle his business. "She isn't fucking here just leave!" You heard Marks strained yell and knew he was talking about you. 

         "I know she is man. Just let me talk to her.  Its fine she is my girlfriend." A familiar voice came from the entry way, a voice that made you shiver. "Whatever. She isnt here just leave." Marks calm voice is heard before the door is shut and locked. 

         Instead of rushing to Mark you stay in place pulling out pancake mix. Soft footsteps are heard leading up to you but stop right before the body making them is in the kitchen. You continue to find the necessary things to make pancakes before you hear a small sigh from outside the door. Furrowing your eyebrows you place everything on a nearby counter next to a window. Your eyes glance outside to see Julian sitting on a park bench next to the apartments looking up to where my apartment would be. 

         He would have had to knock on every single apartment door to find Mark, or try to get into mine again. Why did he have to be back? Why couldnt he just leave me alone, find someone else to torture? A muscular set of arms wrap around your waist rough enough to make your groan in pain. It was as if Mark didn't care about hurting you in that moment and just wanted you right there with him. 

        "How could you go so long with him? With those assholes. Why would you let them hurt you? You could have left... Found somewhere to go.. I can't think about what would have happened if I hadn't been there to save you that night.. You could have been gone..." His words seem choked like he was holding back tears. You finally think about it. 

          Death. You could have died the other night, you could have never seen another day. Your mind would be in a black void that you couldn't get out of. Mark would have never met you and continued to live his life-like he had before. 

           Your breakdown was bigger than anyone you had ever had before. It only took seconds for you to be on the floor crying until you couldn't see. This would be the first time anyone had been with you during one of your panic attacks, though Mark didn't seem to know how to help you. He sat on the floor holding you in his arms. Sadness wasnt crossing his mind. No, anger was all he could think about. Mark knew you hadn't told him the whole story, left out details of your life to keep him from knowing too much. But fuck, what he had heard was stomach grinding. 

         An hour of the morning was taken up by your panic attack, and another hour of just silence sitting on the floor in each others arms. You move to get up put he pulls you back onto the ground. "Just stay here with me now." Mark whispers into your ear and you don't stop him from holding you. There was always another time to eat

 

 

      I am sorry that this chapter is so short, but I wanted to give you guys an update. Thank you! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You couldn't believe anything that had happen for the past year. The fights, scares, abuse, heartache, and anxiety. Those five things are what you receive in a failing/broken relationship. But will the comfort of your best friend and a few guys youtube videos help you through the hurt? Maybe you would even go as far as to meet those youtubers in the hope of finding comfort.. TRIGGER WARNINGS: (Suicidal Thoughts/actions, Violence, Rape, and Abuse)

         Sometimes you have to go through pain to find happiness. Sometimes you have to be hurt enough to want find a solution to your hurt. You will settle for anyone that gives you a compliment in the pursue of happiness. Even if you think you are happy, you still hurt. Watching that guy move on.... Now that's what hurts..  

 

           Sitting on the floor with Mark was magical, but it wasnt all you had hoped it to be. Something inside of you wanted to wish everything back to normal, wanted to wish that Ian never hurt you like he did and was in a normal relationship with you. However, you could see yourself with the famous Markiplier. I mean fuck, he was right in front of you. You needed to move on like Ian did, and you had the chance to, but something couldnt quiet get you to do it. The thought of the date with Mark crept into your head. 

 

          God, you didn't want to go, but you also wanted to grab Marks collar and kiss him until you both couldn't breathe. How did you ever make a decision by yourself? You couldn't even decide if you wanted to go on a date with someone you had admired for a very long time. Fuck it. You would go, you would have fun, and you would kiss Mark on the ferris wheel. 

 

            "Mark...." Your voice seems so small in the big room you were currently sitting in. "Yes?" Marks deep voice wraps around you like a blanket. "Is there a Ferris wheel at the fair?" 

 

           A deep laugh fills the room in the perfect way. "Have you ever been to a fair?" The laugh stops as a Mark asks his own question. Your head turns away from him hiding your blush. As a little girl you had never been to a fair and as soon as you hit puberty your mother fell into a depression. She refused to leave the house for months at a time, which led you to find things to do inside. Ian never let you go to places with lots of people, just incase you tried to tell someone what was going on. It wasnt your fault that you had no clue what a fair included. 

 

            "Oh my god. You havent been to a fair." Mark kisses your cheek and pulls you close. "I will take you anywhere you want. You name it and I will make plans." Again Mark whispers in your ear leaving a chill to run down your back. "Thank you so much Mark.. You don't know how much this means to me." Your voice fades off as you turn towards the handsome face sitting right next to you. His breath was on your lips. He was so close, close enough to kiss. This was the second time that you had gotten this close to him, and you didn't want to have to move. 

 

           "Kiss me (Y/N)... Dont tease me like this." His voice was almost a plead, you knew he wanted your lips on his. A smile grew on your lips at the though of him wanting you. "I think you are going to have to wait for that my dear Markimoo." You giggle and stand up quickly so that he couldn't pull you back down to him. "Now! Lets make some breakfast." Moving back to counter you look at the ingredients that had been taken out before the break down.  

 

            A sigh escapes Marks lips as he stays on the ground looking up at you. He obviously wasnt happy that he didn't get to kiss you, but you had other plans that he wasnt allowed to be in on. "Pancakes?" Marks voice was small as he spoke, but you hadn't noticed it in the slightest. You were focusing on the food in front of you. "Anything you want." You smile and turn your back towards him. 

 

            It took a good hour for you to complete your job of making pancakes. Mark would sometimes distract you with a funny joke or him coming behind you and hugging your waist, leading you to burn the pancakes a couple of times and have to start over. The pain from your body seemed dull when Mark touched you, maybe it wasnt as bad as it looked. There was always the possibility that you had been so hurt before that you couldn't feel the physical pain, and you were afraid of that. I mean, you had only been with Mark for a few days and you already regret everything from the past.

 

               You wished you had gotten away sooner, found help, or even run into Mark. Sometimes good things happen from the pain. 

 

              The stack of pancakes sitting on the counter seemed enough to last the entire week you would be there. Mark had already started to load a plate with them before you had completed the bunch and was now sitting at the table eating. He somehow seemed lonely over there all by himself, but you didn't want to make him feel weird as you had lost your appetite a little bit ago. Deciding against your feeling you go and sit on the table making sure that you weren't too close to him. 

 

                 "You aren't eating?" The fork in the strong mans hand was placed down onto the plate to move his focus onto you instead of the food. "I'm not really hungry. I will eat a little later though." Your voice trailed off and you yawn even though it is afternoon. It wasnt like you were particularly tired, you had actually slept like a baby in Marks arms, but crying always seemed to drain you. The sound of a chair scooting back on the hardwood floor made you look at the man sitting in it. A soft but masculine hand pats a half way covered thigh becoming you to come sit there. 

 

                  Giggling slightly you move onto Marks lap making yourself comfortable while making sure you werent hurting Mark. You had to admit he was comfortable and you would never pass up an offer to cuddle with him. Laying your head on his shoulder, you lightly plant kisses on his neck. Mark responded by placing a hand on your exposed thigh before begining to eat again. It was crazy to think that just a month ago you were imaganing you with Mark, and promised yourself you wouldnt become a big fan. Well, as long as Mark didnt know how you would sometimes go on hour-long streaks of watching his videos, you would be good. 

 

                 "Hey umm (Y/N)..." Mark whispers slightly into your ear taking a break from the table and scooting back. His hand stayed on your thigh while the other rubbed your lower back. "I forgot to mention something." Your body tenses up and the silence fills the room. It was quiet enough to hear Chica playing in another room. 

 

                  "Well you are leaving Sunday and I forgot to mention that someone was flying in Saturday morning for some work. He was going to stay with me and I can't really just kick one of you out. Would you mind spending the day with the both of us? I mean that's still 6 days away if you want to leave right before he comes over." Mark slowly explains the situation still rubbing small circles into your lower back. 

 

                 "Thats totally fine!" You smile and almost laugh. Though you weren't used to being around more than one person at a time, Mark had made a promise before you jumped your way into his life. "Who is coming over?" You were more relaxed now, almost melting to Marks touch. It was calming and light. He knew you had cuts and bruises there and didnt want to hurt those sensitive areas. 

 

                "I have to go pick up Sean at Four something in the morning, and I don't want to leave you here alone incase one of those guys come back. Would you mind coming along?" It was almost as if you heart had dropped and your ears stopped working after you heard the name Sean. Sean would be here, I was going to meet him? God I hoped this wasnt a dream. Jacksepticeye was going to be in the same house as me, and would be spending the entire day with me and Mark. Wow....

 

                 Mark took the silence as a bad thing and stopped moving his hand on your back. "(Y/N)? Is something wrong?" Marks voice snapped you out of your train of thought and you noticed the concern in his voice. "I know everything is pretty overwhelming now. I could book him a hotel nearby." His head looked down at tour legs and your shake your head slightly. "No, he can stay here. I was just a bit taken back at the fact that I would be meeting two Youtubers in the same week, let alone stay a night with them." A small chuckle escapes Marks throat making you smile. 

 

                 "You can do a lot more than just spend the night with 'em if you know what I mean." A small growl of dominance is pressed out of Marks lips before a wink is directed at you. This was going to be a long week if the sexual jokes were this dry. 

 

                      "Ill make sure to get some condoms for me and Sean then." You tease before pressing your lips against Marks noise for a quick second. Reaching your feet to the floor you try and stand up before you are pushed onto the table making the glass plate fall to the floor and shatter. "Mar-" You get cut off by Mark moving between your legs and grabbing onto hips pulling you towards him. His lips were next to your ear and his hips against yours. "If you think I am going to let you sleep with him, you have another thing coming. You are mine. Do you understand? Something about you just drives me crazy, and I want nothing more than to protect you. Even if you dont feel the same about me, I wont let you go without trying. If he trys touching you...." Mark stops and pushes his hips against yours. 

 

                  You realized you had held your breath the entire time Mark had talked to you. Taking a deep breath in, you gasp as Mark connects his lips to your neck. Your eyes shut and your legs wrap around Marks waist distinctively. "I havent made a mark on you, but that doesn't mean that you aren't all mine." His breath on your skin makes shivers run down your back before he pushes away from you. "I'll be back to clean that up. Be careful when you get off the table I don't want you accidentally cutting your foot. Please go get dressed and put your shoes on so we could go do something before it gets dark." 

 

                 Mark had turned his back to you as he spoke almost as if he felt he had went to far and was embarrassed at the fact. When he finished talking you followed his order and carefully walked to the room to get dressed and do your hair and make up. 

 

                 A soft blue pair of jeans called your name from a bag in the corner. You could always wear one of Marks hoodies to cover up all of your bruises and wear a pair of jeans to cover up even more. Unfortunately it was hot in California and you would no doubt be hot in that attire. Deciding to choose your top later you strip down to just your bra and underwear looking at your clothing in the bags. There were a couple of pairs of jeans you could choose from that would match with basically any top. You stood in the middle of the bedroom half-naked debating which pair of jeans to wear when you heard a soft sigh come from the doorway. 

 

                  "It is crazy to think that someone caused thoughts marks with bad intentions. I could probably do worse all in the same of pleasure." Mark stood there in only his boxers more than likely coming in to grab a new outfit to wear outside. You didn't say anything back, but instead grabbed the pair of jeans that had called your name earlier. Quickly slipping them on, you grab whatever long sleeve shirt you had inside of your bag. It was a bit looser on you, so didn't show off much skin. "Where are we going?" You finally ask as you head to the bathroom to fix your hair and face up a bit. Creating a neat bun with some bang hanging out, you decide nobody would really notice you with half of your face covered up. 

 

               "No place special, just out." Mark answers as you swiftly apply your eyeliner and a nude lipstick. You always kept makeup in your purse, and you were glad that it wasnt lost in the fight. When you decide that you look presentable, you walk back into the bedroom and sit on your side of the bed. Mark had stood at the dresser picking out an outfit. Your eyes roam over his body not wanting to forget a single inch. Watching him get dressed was hell compared to the thought of seeing him undress. 

 

                   When Mark was completely dressed he moves over to the bed standing right in front of you. "You don't know how hard it was getting out of bed to record last night. Seeing you lay in my arms..." Suddenly you are pushed onto the bed with Mark on top of you. One hand-held him up while the other slowly made its way up your stomach stopping right before making it to your breast. Mark leans in and you lean back into the bed. The though of intimacy like that gave you flash backs of the things Ian did to you.. You were so afraid of being in a situation like that again that you couldn't help but look a bit afraid. Mark saw the fear in your eyes and quickly moved off of the bed and out of the room. You could head hear a pair of keys be picked up and the door open and close. 

 

            Mark left you there alone. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I am so sorry that this took so long to get up, you guys mean so much to me so I decided to write as much as I could in this chapter. Thank you guys for everything. ♡

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You couldn't believe anything that had happen for the past year. The fights, scares, abuse, heartache, and anxiety. Those five things are what you receive in a failing/broken relationship. But will the comfort of your best friend and a few guys youtube videos help you through the hurt? Maybe you would even go as far as to meet those youtubers in the hope of finding comfort.. TRIGGER WARNINGS: (Suicidal Thoughts/actions, Violence, Rape, and Abuse)

         When Mark was completely dressed he moves over to the bed standing right in front of you. "You don't know how hard it was getting out of bed to record last night. Seeing you lay in my arms..." Suddenly you are pushed onto the bed with Mark on top of you. One hand-held him up while the other slowly made its way up your stomach stopping right before making it to your breast. Mark leans in and you lean back into the bed. The though of intimacy like that gave you flash backs of the things Ian did to you.. You were so afraid of being in a situation like that again that you couldn't help but look a bit afraid. Mark saw the fear in your eyes and quickly moved off of the bed and out of the room. You could head hear a pair of keys be picked up and the door open and close. 

 

 

 

 

         Mark left you there alone. 

 

 

 

 

        You sat in the soft bed you and Mark had shared the night before, but this time you were alone in it. "Mark...." A soft whisper breaks the silence you had surrounded yourself in. It was obvious you had done something wrong, or maybe you were just worrying too much. Had you led him on? Were you too much of a tease? Maybe he was just stressed out, maybe he just wanted to get you out of his head. There was no way that you could tell what was going through Marks head, so you decided to let it be. 

 

         "Well, now that he isn't here, I can always pick out my clothing for the fair date." Some how talking to yourself in Mark's house made you feel weird. If you had been in your apartment you would have been totally fine with it. Before you started looking through your clothes, you shut the door just incase someone was to walk in and see you changing. Of course it was stupid to have gotten dressed, did your hair, and applied your makeup for nothing, but you wouldn't let the rest of the day go to waste. Heading over to the corner you grab a couple of your bags and throw them onto the messy bed. 

 

          It took a good hour and a half of trying on clothes and organizing things into piles before you found the perfect outfit for your date. Something sensible but adorable seemed to be your calling. With a little played up makeup and a pair of Mary Jane pumps, you would have the attention of all the men in the area, not that you needed that. A tight, black , turtle neck, fit and flare dress seemed reasonable. It wasnt too short but still made you feel feminine. Your hair would more than likely be put into a messy fishtail braid that hung loosely over your shoulder and your lips would be a bright red color. 

 

            "Perfect." You thought. The night would be perfect, hopefully everything would go as planned. Your lipstick would more than likely get onto Mark, but that was the fun in the game. A cute little red lip mark on the cheek of him. You had almost forgotten that Mark was gone, it almost felt as if he was just in the other room recording a video. Horrible thoughts creep into your mind making you put your bags back into the corner and hide your date outfit. Mark.. You didn't have his number, so you couldn't call him and didn't realize how long he had been gone until you looked at the clock. Fuck, he had been gone for a while. Did you chase him out of his own house? 

 

         A small sigh escapes your lips before you sit down on the bed where your clothing had once been. Silence again took over the house, something that haunted your soul in this situation. Maybe you should play some music or watch a little Tv. As you laid back on the bed, you heard the door open from the hallway. Mark. Your soft foot steps echoed through the bedroom and loud ones could be heard coming to the closed-door. As you reached for the door knob, the door opened and slammed against you. You fell onto your ass with a groan and slid back to the bed away from the door. Being pushed down didn't hurt as much as it would have to a normal person, but it was more of the shock factor. 

 

                 "(Y/N)?!?!" Mark's voice sounded just as shocked and scared as it could be. Tension is released as Mark runs over to you dropping to his knees right in front of you. "I am so sorry." He repeats and strokes your back making sure that you were alright. "I didn't mean to, I thought maybe you were in bed or in another room." Mark kisses your forehead and sits down next to you his back against the side of the bed. "I got you something.." Marks sweet voice moved through your ears in a musical term. His hand searches his back pocket for two pieces of a cardboard type paper. 

 

          "I kinda wanted to make up for everything and bought the fair tickets early. We can go tomorrow night if you would like. I know you wont be healed completely, but it will be dark and I will keep you safe. I promise not to let anyone come near you." Your smaller hand wraps around a bright-colored ticket that gave you access to everything at the fair. The soft locks of your hair rest on Marks shoulder as you lean in to him. "Thank you Mark."

 

           An arm wraps around you shoulder making you scoot closer to the man next to you. He was warm and gave off a pleasant aroma. Some how he smelled manly, but had undertones of flower. You hadn't really noticed the smell of his cologne before, but now that you had you wanted to enjoy the scent as much as you could. Mark didn't seem to mind as you sat on the floor of the bedroom with him, it was almost as if he had enjoyed the silence as much as you did. But of course silence always had to be broken. The sound of claws running across the hardwood broke your position and made you sot up abruptly. You swore that if Chica hadn't made loud noises you would have forgotten she was there most of the time. You give a small giggle and resume your position with Mark. 

 

             He too seemed tp forget about the large dog in this span of time and joined along with a chuckle. "I swear sometimes she gives me a heart attack." You voice was large at this moment making you feel strong with your words. A small grumble came from your stomach making the slightly large man look down at you with a cocked head. "You didn't eat?" His once smile turned into a frown as he jumped up grabbing your hand to take you with him. "I know you want to cook for me a be a good house wife.. " Mark paused making sure you got his joke. "...But how about we order a bunch of chinese take out for and call it a day." 

 

            You were dragged into the kitchen and sat on the table, the one Chica had laid under. After about an hour of ordering chinese food and waiting, a knock came from the hallway. "You set up the table and I will go get the take out." A light smile appears on Marks cheeks as you make your way to the door to collect the food. Another knock came through before you opened the door. Instead of looking at the person instantly you gazed at the floor. Slowly your eyes made their way up to the mans face, and the appearance made you cower back in fear. There was no way it could be him, there was no way he could be standing right in front of you now. 

 

              Fuck. You close the door quickly before running to Mark's side. Thankfully the man had not looked up at you before you shut the door. Mark seemed worried as you ran back to him visibly frightened. "(Y/N)? Whats wrong?" Your breath was shaky and you couldn't really control yourself. "H-He is here. He is right outside the door.. Mark.." You look back at the hallway that led to the door and cower away from it. "Who is outside?" Mark's voice sounded protective, ready to hurt whoever he needed to. "Ian..." 

 

              Before you knew it a storm of footsteps led to the door with a brisk opening of the door and a slamming of it after rustling of a couple of plastic bags. Another period of quick footsteps could be heard before the bags landed on the table you had once sat on. Chica seemed distressed and ran from one end of the table to the other until Mark walked up to you. He embraced you, wrapping his muscular arms around your waist. "You never told me how skinny he was, Jeez he looked like a teenage boy who just started puberty. Not to mention how he is about the same height as me. " You could laugh at his comments about your ex abuser, I mean they weren't far off from what he looked like. But something about him being right there, standing in front of you again made you feel unsafe. You wanted to laugh around and make more jokes, but something about the situation made you not able to. 

 

                "Lets just forget about it, alright? I thought he was perfect for me once upon a time, but I now have a new definition of perfect. He would have never cared about me, even if I were to bear his child. I would be thrown out like a used rag and left to blow in the wind until I fell into another man's hands. Something else must have been looking out for me.." You smile and lay your head on the mans chest that was holding you just a bit too tight. "Besides his sister set me up with him." 

 

               "You never talk about his sister. You mentioned her once when you told me about your situation, but she seems like a big part in this whole story. What happened to her?" One of Mark's hands moved to stroke your hair just to make sure you stayed calm while explaining your side of the story, there was no use and crying for the second time today anyway. "We stayed friends for a couple of months after our breakup, but she could never stop talking about how great her brother was. In her eyes he was an angel, to me he was the exact opposite. She always talked about how we should have gotten married so we could be related by marriage, but honestly that would have been more hell than the abuse. She never understood the words no when they came out of my mouth and often pushed me out of my comfort zone. I mean fuck she wanted me to move in with her when I was looking for a new place to live. She helped me with a couple of boxes when I moved here and even brought me a plant to make my apartment a bit more like home. After that she kind of just fell out of my life. She fell in love with the girl Ian cheated on me with, and they ended up becoming best friends. Basically she turned everyone that we had shared friendships with against me. " You were almost out of breath by the time you finished explaining the story of your friend, hopefully that would be enough story telling for the rest of the day. 

 

                  Mark sighs and holds you a bit tighter than your already tight embrace. "I promise I am fine. Now let's go eat some chinese, I am starving." A small chuckle escaped both of your mouths before you rushed to get some more food. It took a good thirty minutes before you both were stuffed beyond comfort. It was almost like you could go to sleep right there in the chair.

 

                   "I know it is a bit early..." You mumble as your head lightly rests upon the table you two had been eating at. "But maybe we can go get ready for bed?" Slowly you again sot up in the chair looking over at the man who had eaten just as much as you. Mark gets up and pushes his chair in towards the table, you following soon after. "I put your toothbrush in the medicine cabinet and anything else you might need under the sink. I will bring you some pjs when i go in to brush my teeth." His voice led you towards the bathroom while he moved to the bedroom door. Chica followed him seeming to not want to bother you as you slugged the way to the sink. You brushed your teeth and hair before throwing the mess of locks up into an easy bun. After you moisturize your dry skin the door to the bathroom opens.

 

                      Mark had changed into a pair of sweatpants and nothing else. This made your eyes trail over every inch of his muscular torso. I'm his hand was a matching pair of sweatpants, though they were in your size, a sports bra, and an old t-shirt. "I thought you might wear these to bed since they were all in the same drawer. And we could be twins!!." You had almost forgot you had bought that pair of pants. Memories faded back of you seeing Mark in them one time and decided to get a pair yourself. You never really wore them as you prefered to be freezing cold at night. You stifle a laugh and take the clothing out of Marks hands.

 

                        The shorts you wore were the first things to go. Mark carefully watched you from the mirror as he began to do his nightly routine, making sure to check every bruise or cut he could. Your shirt was the next to go, and you turned around for some kind of deacency. Of course a groan gave from Mark has you stripped your bra off and replaced it with the tighter one. Throwing on the old shirt you turn around and admire yourself in the mirror. "You know what would make us even more twins?" You giggle and take off the old shirt deciding you wouldn't sleep with it on. Quickly you made your way over to Mark not letting him have time to think about what you were about to do. 

 

              With a hairband in your hand, you made a small man bun with the long hair atop Mark's head. He tried to move you, to keep you from doing what you were doing, but you had been a sucess at your action. "Perfect!" You clap you hands together and run into the bedroom to escape any type of repercussions. "You are lucky I kinda like it!" You heard him call from the bathroom as you jumped onto the bed. Slowly the echo of footsteps could be heard coming from the bathroom and into the bedroom. "I call romantic comedy?" You smile and turn on the t.v. so that you two could fall asleep to a movie. 

 

               "Sounds girly." You hear in return and turn on that type of movie anyway. Even though it was dark outside, the night was still young, though neither of you seemed to mind going to bed that early. Mark joined you in bed making a weird cuddling position for you to join him in. Somehow the weird position was oddly comfortable and made you want to sleep instantly. Maybe it was the large amount of food or the comfort of the man next to you, but you wanted to sleep then. And that was exactly what you did. You fell into a deep peaceful sleep before Mark had the chance to say goodnight. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if I make any mistakes, please feel free to point out anything to me! This story is based off of my life (no these arent their real names ) with a bit of fantasy added in . If any of you are going through something lime this I am here to help you in anyway. Nobody should have to go through what I did.


End file.
